Imperfect Switch
by bluedaisies
Summary: Rin and Kagura switch bodies and heaps of weird things happen! This is my first fanfic so it might not be that good but please read and review! Rated K plus conatins mild course language and violence.
1. Imperfect Switch

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket and any of its characters. I was just wondering but how come we always have to say that? I mean we all know that only Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket! Oh well, anyway, this is my first fanfic so please be nice to me!!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
****Imperfect Switch: Switching Bodies**

**Rin's POV:**

"Nn…..…."

Rin got out of her bed and stood up, but she felt somehow different because her head would always feel slightly heavy because of her long, black hair. But now she felt light headed like she had a haircut, which she would never do.

She looked at the mirror as usual when she went to the bathroom, noticing that she had to stand on her toes because she couldn't see herself.

"_What the hell? Have I shrunk or something?" Rin thought to herself, confused._

She took another glance at the mirror and stared at herself in horror.o_0

Rin's eyes widened, "UWAHH! WHY AM I KAGURA?!?!"

* * *

**Kagura's POV:**

"_Kyo! Kyo! I love you! I can't wait to spend more time with you, my lovely Kyo kun! _^o^" laughed Kagura, singing her usual 'I love Kyo!' song.

When she got out of bed, she felt somehow strange, like there was something different about her.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing one of Rin's nightgowns.

"WAAH!!!! Why am I wearing Isuzu san's nightgown?!"

* * *

"KAGURA! KAGURA!" Rin said in Kagura's body, barging into Kagura's room.

"Oh, hello Ri-!!" said Kagura in Rin's body.

"Shut up, it's just weird hearing myself talk all girly and stuff. How did we even get into this friggin mess?!"

"Um, I'm not really sure but……do you know the movie Freaky Friday?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with this?"

Trying to remember what happened, she said "Remember how they ate those fortune cookies and swapped bodies the next day?"

"Uh huh……"

"I think that sort of happened to us."

"Pfft……that's impossible, you know I only like gelatine, there's no way I could have eaten any fortune cookies."

"But I put some fortune cookie crumbs in your gelatine, didn't you taste it?"

"You put some fortune cookie crumbs in my GELATINE? said Rin sternly, looking rather pale.

"Uh yeah."

"Umm....your eyes are glowing....." ^o^;

"YA KNOW I ONLY LIKE GELATINE!"

"Uh......ooh, look at the time, gotta run!" said Kagura in Rin's body, trying to run away.

"You're not getting anywhere young lady!" said Rin in Kagura's body looking up at Kagura.

"Hey, I'm older than you, and don't you think I'm a 'tall' lady not a 'young' lady since I am in your body and your pretty tall an-"

"SHUT UP YA BIG FAG!!!!"

"I'M SORRY!!"

"Look……this is all so sudden, I don't know if I should be surprised about us switching bodies or angry at you for making me eat fortune cookies. It'll be better if we don't tell anyone this happened because we'll switch back again sometime, so try to act like each other or else they'll get suspicious ok?"

"'kay.....um, Rin san, are you ok?"

"Uhh, my head hurts, I can see stars. Hey!? Why am I seeing stars?! Am I dead? My head, _It's spinning round right round right round. I'm gonna go down, gonna go down down......." _

'THUD'

Everything was so sudden it made Rin in Kagura's body faint, making her head bump onto the floor leaving a bruise.

"Hey you bruised my head! (Turns into black Kagura)YA OWE ME FOR BRUISING MY HEAD RIN SAN! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAH-(bumps into door) ouch, I didn't know the door was closed!"

Rin in Kagura's body was still unconscious and Kagura in Rin's body was still thinking of a plan to take revenge on Rin.

"Hmm…..what should I do? What should I do?! I have to hurry before Rin wakes up!" panicked Kagura in Rin's body.

She tried to look for books that might give her some inspiration but all of them were useless. That is until she came across a small box that had photo albums of Haru and Rin.

"Wait a sec. I think I've thought of something."

* * *

A.N:/ Hey! How'd ya like that? Was it good? Was it bad? Or was it downright weird?

Hope you enjoyed it! Next up is chapter 2!

Please Review!


	2. Secret Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but I wish I did blah blah blah.**

**This is Chapter 2 of Imperfect Switch and OMG I am so very sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but that's because I have been busy recently at school... GOMENAZAI! (I'm Sorry!) ;_;**

**Read and Enjoy! ^_^**

**Imperfect Switch Chapter 2: Secret Date**

"Hatsuharu san! Hatsuharu san?" yelled Kagura in Rin's body.

"Haru, HARU YA IMBECILE! WHY CAN'T YA HEAR ME?" said Black Kagura running up to him like mad.

"Rin...Rin...eh, Rin what's going on? Why's is the world shaking? Hmm...a mystery...T T" said the usual Haru, just gazing off into the skies or whatever he is staring at.

"Hatsuharu san!" said Kagura acting all girly, acting completely the opposite of Rin.

"Umm Rin...what are you wearing?" Haru said.

"Haru! It's a dress! Don't you like it?" said Kagura in Rin's body, about to cry.

"..."o_0

"YOU DON'T LIKE IT DO YA?" said Dark Kagura in Rin's body, grabbing Haru by the collar.

"No, no! Sure I like it...anyways, don't you think you're a little late on our date? I mean you're the one who planned it out and all and you're the one who becomes late."

"Oh, well I'm sorry! I had a really hard time choosing what to wear and all that stuff!"

"Then if you had a hard time deciding what to wear, then couldn't you just have worn your usual clothes." said Haru, gazing off into the skies again. '_Ahh, I can always imagine Rin in her miniskirts_ _an-' _T T

"Hello, Haru?"_ 'I can't believe Rin san fell in love with this weird guy. He's always gazing off somewhere.'_

"Oh sorry, I think I dazed off to another planet again. So why'd you want to go on a date with me? Remember, you told me on the phone you had something to tell me."

"Oh right! That is..."

* * *

**Start of Flashback**

_Ring, Ring...Ri-_

"_Hey." said Haru_

"_HATSUHARU SAN!" Kagura answered, practically screaming it nearly made Haru deaf._

"_Um...who is this?"_

"_This is Rin, silly!"_

"_Then why do you sound so overjoyed, it doesn't sound like you. _

"_WHY, YA GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?" said Kagura turning black._

" _Look, just tell me why you called me."_

"_Well, we have to go on a date first!" ^_^_

"_Eh? But that was all so sudden I don't know if I ca-"_

"_I SAID, LET'S GO ON A DATE!"_

"_Yes ma'am! But where?"_

"_Let's go to the park!"_

"_Park?"_

"_Yeah! Do you not want to find out what I'm gonna tell you?"_

"_Well ya know you can just tell me another time, I mean, it doesn't sound that important, right?"_

"_JUST DO IT!" _

"_FINE THEN! GEEZ, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN?"_

"_YOU'RE THE ONE WITH PROBLEMS YOU JERK!"_

"_AHHH! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"_

"_Oh Haru, you're so mean!"_

"_WELL YOU STARTED IT! Man, this isn't getting anywhere, we'll just meet at the park."_

"_Yeah." _

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" _'I know he won't tell anyone, I trust him.'_

"I Promise."

"This is a little secret between me and a friend of mine and she told me not to tell anyone, but i trust you alright!"

"Ok then..." T T

"I am not the person you think I am, I am actually Kag-" Someone interrupted Kagura while she was speaking and it surprised her to find that it was Rin.

"Oh, hi Kagura!" said Rin in Kagura's body.

"Kagura? How'd you find out I was here with Haru san?"

"The writer told me." said Rin in Kagura's body looking ready to explode.

"Damn that pervert, he promised he won't tell her," muttered Kagura in Rin's body, "SHII-CHAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**-Shigure's Point of View-**

"High school girls, high scho-, eh? What's happening?

***CRUMBLE!* *CRASH!* *BOOM!***

MY HOUSE! MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE IS CRUMBLING TO PIECES! Oh why? Why is everybody planning to destroy my house? TT o TT

* * *

"BWAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT GURE-NIISAN! YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO KEEP A PROMISE YOU MADE!" laughed Black Kagura.

"I think you said that too loud Rin...," said Haru, "Your voice was so loud it shook sensei's house down..."T T

"Kagura, don't you remember that you were also going to tell Haru a secret that we promised we won't tell anyone?" reminded Rin to Kagura.

"Oh...right..." said Kagura, remembering the promise she and Rin made.

"So Rin, what was that little secret of yours that you were telling me?" asked Haru.

"Oh, uh, um, the secret..."

"Yeah Rin, what was the secret?" said Rin in Kagura's body, grinning an evil smile.

'_Oh great, what am I going to say now. ARGHH! If only Shii-chan didn't tell Rin then this wouldn't have happened! Nn...Must think...' Kagura thought to herself._

"Umm Haru?" said Kagura.

"Yeah?" replied Haru.

"Um, I made up this little song and dance when I was little with a friend and we promised that we wouldn't show it to others and that we'll keep it a secret. And I know this may sound a little stupid but we thought that if we showed it to someone else, they'd copy it and show it to others, and that was why we kept it a secret."

"_That_, was the secret?." T T

"Uh, yeah."

"Well that was a waste of time, I thought it was something important you had to tell me."

"I'm sorry! Do you not want me to sing to you my song anymore?"

"Mmm, you can sing it or not sing it, I don't care anymore."

"Oh okay, here I go, _There are 3 bears in 1 big house...Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear. Papa Bear is very strong, Mama Bear is very beautiful, and Baby Bear is very very small. Look at them, look at_ _them, a happy family!" sang Kagura in Rin's body._

"What a lousy song" murmured Rin under her breath.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a good singer..."T T gazed Haru.

"Aww thanks Haru!" giggled Kagura.

Just because of a little compliment, Rin got really jealous. "How stupid, let's go!" said Rin.

"Kyah ha ha! Rin's getting jealous!" sang Kagura teasingly in a quiet voice.

"I am not!" said Rin angrily

"Ha ha ha! You're getting jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Ah..." T T said Haru, staring at the two who were fighting.

Haru just gazed on...

* * *

**A.N: Yo, you know that song Kagura was singing, it was actually a song I heard from a Philippine TV show remake. The show they made a remake of was the Korean show Full House, one of the girls called Jessie likes to sing a song called Papa Bear, Mama Bear and that song was the one Kagura was singing. The Filipino version of the song makes more sense but I tried to write it in English with all my best.**

**There is even a dance that Jessie does which is so funny but I'm afraid I can't show you because I can only type words up here. :P**

**Please stand by for chapter 3 and don't forget, please read and review! **

**PS: I might not be able to update Chapter 3 early because of school and stuff... but we have 2 awesome teachers named Mrs Smith and Miss Lawrence aka miss happyskirt in hyoer laughing mode and miss grumpyskirt in angry mode. Graduation is coming in a few weeks... **


	3. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket except for the wonderful Natsuki Takaya. ^.^ That is all for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Misunderstanding**

'Rin are you there?' knocked Kazuma. 'Hmm, if Rin isn't here then I guess Kagura isn't here either. Too bad for them, I was going to treat them for lunch; I'll ask Hatsuharu san if he can come.'

When Kazuma was about to leave, along came Kagura who was in Rin's body and opened the door.

'Ooh wait Kazuma san! I heard you were calling me, why?'

Kazuma turned around to look at Rin and was very astonished. 'Oh my, you've changed a lot.'

'Oh yes! Like my dress? It's really pretty right?'

'Hahaha, very pretty and dainty. By the way, I came here to ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch with a couple of other people.'

'I'd love to join you! Who else is coming? Don't tell me Shii-chan is….'

'Oh, that'll be you, Kagura san, Tohru san, Kyo-'

'KYO KUN? Did you say Kyo kun?'

'Umm, yes, is there a problem?'

'Oh no, it's wonderful! I'll see you later!'

'Ok bye!'

* * *

***Knock Knock***

The door opened to reveal a smiling brown haired girl.

'Hello Isuzu san!' greeted Tohru.

**BAM**

'Isuzu san?' said Tohru after experiencing a push from Kagura.

'Hey! Why'd you do that to Tohru?' said an orange headed boy.

'Kyo kun? KYO KUN!' Slowly ran Kagura to Kyo.

'What the...? Rin? What the hell are you doing?'

'Kyo kun! Darling, Kyo kun! MY LOVE!' said Kagura, turning into her dark self.

'Ehhh?' said a rather confused Kyo.

'Kyo kun! You don't know how much I've missed you!'

'...' Kyo was speechless and just stood there, shocked.

'K-Kyo ku-' stuttered Tohru.

'Kyo kun, you don't know that I-I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!' yelled Kagura, attacking Kyo.

'AaaAAAhHHHh!' screamed Kyo.

* * *

Haru was walking up the street thinking about whether he should go to his Shishou's place (Kazuma) because he received a text message from him asking if he would like to come over for lunch.

'_Shishou makes the crappiest food ever, but I might as well go because I haven't had breakfast yet and I could eat anything. And also because I heard Rin was coming too.'_ Haru thought to himself. Haru was walking up to Kazuma's house and saw Rin through the window. '_Ahh…Rin's here!'_ He was happy for a moment until he saw that Rin who was actually Kagura was hugging someone. He moved closer to the window and saw that the person she was hugging was Kyo! _'Kyo, Rin likes Kyo?'_

* * *

**A/N: Wah! I think that was sort of lame because I wrote this at school and I was rushing and stuff! Gomenazai! . But I still hope you liked it, please read and review!  
**


	4. Ain't Eating Fortune Cookies Again!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket because Natsuki Takaya does! I just noticed that my pen name is .98 yet I make up a story about Rin (x Haru?): P So I tried to fit in a Tohru x Kyo pairing in here as well. I was planning on making another fanfic about Rin again, so do you guys think I should change my pen name? This is the last chapter of Imperfect Switch, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Imperfect Switch: Ain't Eating Fortune Cookies Again**

'I can't believe it, Rin likes Kyo!' thought Haru, 'I thought Rin loved me!' Haru turned black and kicked the front door down, having Kyo as his first target.

'You jerk! Why'd you steal Rin away from me?'

'What? No I didn't! I don't even like her! She was the one going after me!' protested Kyo.

'Like I would believe you! I thought you loved Tohru, so why are you hitting on my girlfriend?'

'Eh? Ah, um, Hatsuharu-' Tohru interrupted.

'If you steal my girlfriend, I'll get this little girl of yours and I'm sure we'll do it!' Haru smirked, grabbing Tohru to him tightly.

'Why you…stay the hell away from her you stupid brat!'

'I will if you stay away from Rin!'

'Like I said, I didn't steal Rin away from you! Tohru is the only one I love and that's final!' yelled Kyo, 'Woah, did I just say that out loud…?'

'K-Kyo-kun? You…..' Tohru blushed.

'…' blushed Kyo as well, trying to look away from her eyes.

Tears flowed down Kagura's cheeks as she finally realized after a long time that her huge crush really didn't have any interest in her, no matter how hard she tried to make him love her. 'NOOOOOOOO! Kyo-kun, I love you so much, I know you love me too!' forced Kagura to Kyo.

'I'm really surprised that you like me because I thought you hated me! Look Rin, I'm sorry but I don't like you. ' clarified Kyo.

'Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun, WAAAHHH!' cried Kagura, but after a while of bawling her eyes out, she was back to having her black demeanour around her, 'Kyo-kun, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I COULD KILL YOU!' aimed Kagura to Kyo. Kagura started chasing Kyo all around the house, forgetting they actually came there to have lunch.

* * *

'Tohru-chan, I invited all of you to come here for lunch, not to fight. =_= At least you're not causing any trouble.' worried Kazuma. He watched the other 3 fighting and running in the distance.

'Shishou-san, did you notice that Kagura-chan isn't here yet?' asked Tohru.

'Oh yeah, she is awfully late, I thought she would actually come early since Kyo is coming.' wondered Kazuma.

* * *

'You idiot! Now you made my Rin cry!' yelled Haru, turning into his dark self as well and bolted to Kyo with a death glare.

'CRAP!'

'Say your last words Kyo!' sniggered Kagura and Haru.

'Kyo, say you love Tohru!' suggested Kazuma.

'EHHH?' blushed Tohru intensely.

'SHISHOU!' Kyo managed to blurt out before getting brutally bashed by Haru and Kagura, unfortunately, "Shishou" seemed like Kyo's last words.

Kagura turns back into White Kagura and looks at the bloody Kyo beneath her with a pale face.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! My dear Kyo-kun, who did this to you?' cried Kagura.

'Bahhh, deqwguvcxlawks…' spoke Kyo with all his might, but couldn't speak properly due to his bloody numb mouth.

'Uh, Kyo was trying to say that we did, Rin.' said Haru.

'WE DID?' said Kagura looking horrified.

'_Is she having mood swings?' _wondered Kazuma in his head.

'Uh, ano… is Kyo-kun alright?' asked Tohru, slowly running up to the knocked-out Kyo.

'Don't touch him!' hissed Kagura, shoving her away from Kyo. _I just don't want Kyo to be apart from me. _Soon, she felt tears prickling in her eyes again.

'I'm sorry Isuzu-san.' whispered Tohru, wanting to comfort who she thought was Rin.

'Rin, you've got me you know. I've always been here by your side.' Haru looked into Kagura's eyes.

Kagura looked to the ground and badly wanted to tell the truth about her and Rin switching bodies, but she also said that she wouldn't tell the others about it. What if they never change back ever again? They have to tell them someday because it may end up that they will stay like that forever.

'Guys I need to tell you something, I'm actually Ka-' She was finally about to tell the truth when someone cut her off.

'KAGURA!'

'Rin!' said Kagura.

'Eh? EH? EH? B-B-But isn't Kagura the one that just came and Rin the one that was chasing Kyo around?' asked Tohru with puzzled eyes.

'You chased after Kyo?' glared Rin at Kagura.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!' said Kagura while trying to do her innocent-looking eyes while still in Rin's body.

'Eww. Stop doing that, it looks gross when done with my body.' declared Rin.

'Eh?EH?EH?' said Tohru, Kyo, Haru and Kazuma.

'Oh right, we haven't explained yet, I'm Rin in Kagura's body, that's Kagura in mine.'

'Oh, so that explains why Rin's been acting so differently because it was actually Kagura… Sorry Kyo for bashing you.' apologized Haru bluntly.

Kyo's mouth had recovered from its numbness and started swearing like hell again, 'THAT'S ALL YOU SAY AFTER PRACTICALLY PARALYZING ME YOU}*$^% &(_=)-+? -*! Oww my back…'

'Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-san! Please, no more fighting!' pleaded Tohru.

'So how did this happen anyway girls?' asked Kazuma.

'Well, it all started when Kagura put fortune cookie crumbs into my gelatine, and they ended up to be cursed, like the ones in the movie Freaky Friday. We both ate it and ended up like this, I swear, I do not trust this girl anymore!' sighed Rin.

All of a sudden, a white atmosphere filled the whole room which blinded everyone and made them go silent. Soon it quickly faded away.

'What just happened?' asked Kyo.

Kagura and Rin looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing that something incredible just happened.

'Mirror, where's the mirror?' questioned the two girls in sync.

'Uhh in the bathroom of course.' answered Kazuma.

Both girls went rushing to the bathroom, leaving the rest with curiosity.

'Huh? Did something so amazing just happen but I missed out on it? I was probably too busy daydreaming…T.T' soon Haru drifted off into gazing mode, only to be interrupted by a scream.

'AaAAAaAHHhhHhHHH!'

'Are you guys ok there? Did a pervert break inside the house?' concerned Kazuma, 'Wait I'll go grab my security stick!'

'What the heck is a security stick?' sniggered Kyo.

'What? I whack intruders with them!'

'Whatever.'

'We've switched back bodies! We're back to normal, we're back to normal!' The girls came out back to their original ways. Rin calmly walked over to Haru and embraced him while Kagura ran to Kyo and jumped on his stomach, making him yell out in pain.

'Kagura, please get off me. You can keep doing this stuff to me because I don't really give a damn, but please, not right now…'muttered Kyo.

'I'm sorry Kyo-kun, I'm just so happy I'm not in the body of Rin anymore!'

'Right, right.'

'Rin, you don't love Kyo do you?' reassured Haru.

'Of course I don't, I'm not some 20 year old cougar that acts too young for her age and goes after guys younger than her!'

'Oh ho ho ho! Look who's talking? You're older than Haru as well so I guess we're even! Ooh, maybe we should be called the Cougar Girls! Tee hee': P boasted Kagura.

'Shut up…what kind of name is Cougar Girls anyway? How stupid…and it's nothing to be so proud and boastful about either!' protested Rin. The next 10 minutes were spent with the girls arguing over random things…...seems like everything's back to normal.

* * *

'We were supposed to have lunch!' ;_; whined Kazuma.

'Shishou-san' attempted Tohru to comfort.

**

* * *

A/N:**** That's the end of Imperfect Switch! I'm starting to get more addicted to fan fiction more than face book and that's why I've been updating more frequently, hey, isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review as well ;)**


End file.
